rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyemne Antall
Clyemne Antall Daughter of Ares (This Character Belongs to LongClawTiger) History Pheobe Antall, who was the daughter of Nike, was blessed with quadtuplet daughters by Ares, all of which she named after the Amazon Warriors. Clyemne was the oldest, the strongest and the most emotionally stable. Aella and Derinoe were the two middle daughters. Then, last came Marpesia, the youngest and more fragile of the four. The small family attracted many monsters, since there were five demigods in one household. One day, when the girls were 13, they were walking home from school when they were attacked by a Griffin. They tried to fight it as best as they could, but they only got wounded in the process. They were forced to retreat, and they ran to their home where their mother was waiting. The griffin attacked Pheobe as well, and she held it off for as long as she could. She told the girls to quickly pack their bags and to leave the home. They did as their mother told them, and got out of the house just in time to see their mother get killed by the Griffin, as she thought that saving her children as a victory. They hid for days in nearby towns and cities. Clyemne had been hearing voices of Ares, who put the idea in her head to go to Camp. Clyemne led the three younger girls halfway across the country (they had lived in Chicago beforehand.) They were attacked by many monsters, and in the process of fighting one, Derinoe was killed. This scarred the three other girls, but Clyemne convinced them to keep going. When they were just outside of Long Island, a hellhound popped out and attacked them. Aella told the other two to keep running, and fought the hellhound off herself. Merpesia couldn't leave Aella behind, but Clyemne forced her to keep going. Aella eventually killed the hellhound, but it had wounded her terribly and she died as well. Clyemne and Merpesia made it to Camp safely after that, but their sacrifices were great. In half a year, they had lost both their mother and two sisters. They live at Camp year-round, as they have no where else to go. Personality Clyemne is the mature, more emotionally stable and stronger of the four girls. She has always seen it as her responsibility to take care of her younger sisters, even if they are only a few minutes younger. She takes time planning things and is very practical and rational. She likes to be in control, and when she's not, she gets frustrated and stubborn. She has respect for authority, but likes to be the leader rather than the follower. When she isn't the leader, she takes orders, but is not happy about it. Clyemne is honest and hates it when girls gossip and spread rumors. She's very straight-forward, though not narrow-minded. Appearance Clyemne is 5'7", with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She has blue highlights, as it is her trademark color. She usually wears blue as well, and she's always dressed ready for a fight. |- | Other |- | |} Possessions